my other self is my curse
by thepenmeetspaper
Summary: Sakura meets a boy with a split personality the question is who's the first? Caring naruto or evil kyubii.
1. Chapter 1

The other half of me is also my curse

He stood there in the dark with the only visable features where blood red eyes with slits for iris's and a sadistic smile plastered across his face.

"Well that was no fun." The figure said as he approached his latest prey "none of your friends put up even half a fight, if even my other half could of beat you."

When the figure came into the light it revealed a tall well built teen with spikey blond hair but the most noticable feature was the whisker like marks on both sides of his face.

"Well then shall we finish this" said the blond before he crouched so his hand where on the floor and then pounced. A blood curdling scream ripped though the air soon after then silenced a second after.

It was a monday morning and a alarm was ringing which read 07:30AM.

"Arghhhh." The occupant of the bed said as they slammed there hand down hard onto the 'evil machine' "damn, seven thirty already" a female voice said as she sat up revealing bubble gum pink hair.

When she finally opened her eyes and revealed emerald irises. She stretched her arms above her head then she got up and walked into the bath room for a shower.

15 minutes later she walked back out of the bath room in a towel and began getting ready for school

After she had gotten into her uniform and brushed her shoulder length hair she walked down stairs and was greeted by the scent of beacon, toast, fried eggs and beans.

"Hey mum can I just grab a few pieces of toast and run" she asked as she picked up 3 pieces of toast and took a bite out of 1 of them

"Well ok sakura but make sure you eat some launch then" sakura's mum said

"Ok I have to go, love you." Sakura said from the front door

"Love you too sweety bye"

When sakura got out side she began walking down the street while humming to herself.

She got about 2/3 of the way when she realised the time "eight thirty, I've got 15 minutes to get there"

Sakura took a short cut through a few allys that she knew would get her there faster but didn't usually go down them because they where normally full of delinquents. As she entered the third ally way a group of boys where standing around a blond boy who didn't look like he belonged there, the boys all wore black clothing and Nike trainers, except for the blond who wore a uniform

'Heh, he looks ok' sakura thought until one of the other boys punched him in the face "hey leave him alone!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the group of boys

When she got there the group had turned and faced her "who do you think you are pinky" one of the boys said

" Hey she's cute"

"How 'bout we have some fun boss"

"Its not every day a cute girl comes up this ally"

"Hey jack asses" the boy behind them said while getting up

"Well, you still had some fight in you eh?" The tallest said then turned around and froze and was soon followed by the rest of the boys who froze aswell

Sakura stood on her tip toes to see if the boy was ok and froze herself and began stepping backwards then turned and began sprinting away

As she was running the object of what sceared her flashed through her mind 'what was that' she thought 'that wasn't normal' 'his eyes changed from blue to red'

When sakura arrived at school she had ran to class and spoke to the only person who would believe her, her best friend Ino

"Hey forehead what's wrong you look like you saw a demon" Ino said half worried half joking, Ino was about sakura's hight and was a bit slimmer she had platnum blond hair and blue eyes.

"I think I did Ino-pig" sakura said in a shaken voice

Soon after sakura told ino all about her encounter with the 'demon' blond. When sakura finished Ino was arched over her desk clinging onto every word.

Soon after the bell rang which made Ino who was still arched over her desk jump out of her seat and landed onto the floor

"What are you doing Ino" asked a boy with piercing black eyes with black hair that was tied back and made his head look like a pineapple "get up, people are stiring"

"So what I don't care what they think" Ino said and began facing the other way

"Troublesome" shikamaru said as he leaned back

Just then there teacher iruka walked in with a smile like usual and put his things onto his desk then turned to address the class "good morning everyone"

"Good morning iruka sensei" the class replied

"I've got a surprise for you this morning" iruka said with a even bigger smile "we've got a new student joining our class today"

When iruka finished he waved to the door and a blond boy walked in with a huge grin

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it" naruto said giving a thumbs up to the class

"Its him" was all sakura said


	2. It's Him!

My other side is my curse

"Hey I'm naruto uzimaki, believe it" he said as he stood there putting a thumbs up to everyone and smiling.

sakura was lost for words the same boy who's eyes turned red was not only in her school but in her class as well. "its him" were the only words exiting her mouth.

ino on the other hand was com pairing him to another boy in there class. sasuke uchiha potential candidate for the role of a god if one was ever needed, while sasuke was better looking naruto wasn't far behind plus he seemed to have a more open personality.

"OK, now that introductions are finished could you please take a seat by miss Hanuro, she's the girl there" iruka said pointing at sakura "with the pink hair"

naruto said his thanks before sitting down. when he sat down he held out his right hand to sakura "Hi, I'm naruto" he said with a smile .

sakura jumped a bit due to spacing out. but soon recomposed herself "sakura hanuro, nice to meet you" she said as she shook his hand "and this is sasuke uchia" she said indicating to the dark haired boy on narutos left.

"nice to meet you" naruto said holding out his hand

"hm" was the response he got back, naruto withdrew his hand at this point

"you'll have to excuse sasuke, hes not the talkitive type" sakura said awkwardly "your actually lucky he made a noice for you, most people don't even get that"

"well its nice to meet you anyway" he said with a smile,

after narutos introduction sakura went back to thinking about the events earlier 'well his eyes are blue now so he could have been wearing contacts but then wouldnt he be wearing them now" her thoughts for the rest of the lesson where along the same lines untill she came to a conclusion 'I'll have to ask him about it'

after class naruto was walking down the corridor with unexpected ease because sakura always had trouble and had to dodge and weave through the crowd but they seemed to move out of naruto's way

when sakura finally caught up to him she reached out to tap him, but was stopped by him before she even reached out without him turning around "hey there sakura chan" he said still facing away but he had stopped walking

"wow, your fast" she said amazed "oh erm, i was wondering if you knew where your next class was"

"actually no i dont, could you help me find kakashi's history class" he said looking at his timetable

"yes its actually my next lesson also" she said taking a good look at him now, he was about 4 or 5 inches taller which placed him about 5ft 9 he also had markings on his cheeks like two other kids in her school "hey naruto what are those markings on your face are they family markings like other kids here"

naruto suddenly tensed up which worried sakura a bit. when he relaxed he spoke again "when i was little i wasn't the most popular and i was ignored by everyone so in order to get peoples attension i would pull pranks" he said as he walked to class "and one day i decided to prank a boy who seemed like he could use a laugh and he loved it i told him to paint himself white and rip his clothes so he looked like a ghost"

sakura was listening intently to his story and didn't dare interupt

"well he found it funny but his brother didnt and he wasn't happy he told his mother and ahe told him to 'deal with me' so he came to the park the next day with all his friends. the punched, kicked kneed and elbowed me, then he walked over to me with a pointed rock and dug it in my cheeks and ripped 3 slices on each cheek and said these are so everyone knows how much of a shifty fox you are" when he finished his story sakura had tears in her eyes that where threatening to cascade down her face. when naruto noticed this he smiled and spoke "hey, don't cry granny Tsunade fixed me up really good, plus a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. its like kicking a kitten"

sakura laughed and then asked "hows it like kicking a kitten?"

naruto's smile grew to a foxy grin "i was hoping you'd ask" he said before answering "its one of those things that should never happen"

sakura then wiped her eyes and smiled "right" she said

when they arrived at kakashi's lesson they sat down and waited and waited then waited more

they waited untill 5 minutes before launch and finally he showed up

"sorry about that there was a troll running around the..." kakashi said before the class interupted him

"make it a believable lie!" they shouted at him

the rest of the day went by quickly,after lunch was science with kurena then math with asuma and finally english with ibiki.

surprisingly enough naruto had been in all of sakura's lessons except for english which he had P.E with might gai

sakura was on her way home thinking of a way to ask naruto why his eyes where red when she heard a girl scream. sakura had turned and ran towards the ally she had just walked past only to a group of men with one of them pinning a woman in her early 20s to a wall

"wow such a hot chick like you walking down this ally, you must want us to do this" said one of the men

"no i don't, please don't hurt me" the woman said with a shaky voice "i'll pay you to let me go"

when she said that she pulled out her purse and pulled out a huge stack of notes

"i'll tell you what if you have a little fun with me and my freinds i wont hurt you" he said

just as sakura was about to speak up a familiar voice filled her ears

"hey ass wipe let the woman go" said the voice, sakura turned around to see naruto standing there in a pair of black jeans and a orange top with his hands in his pockets

the group of men also turned around and saw a teenage boy looking very pissed off glaring at them "or what? you'll make me?" said the man holding the woman

"ill say it once more then ill proceed to burying you all in the concrete" he said this time letting a little venom seep into his words

he then walked past sakura taking his hands out his pockets. sakura looked into his eyes and gasped they where red again

just as naruto got 3 feet infront of sakura the group of men minus the one holding the woman ran at him but as the first through a punch for narutos face naruto ducked it and punched him in the gut then drop kicked the next who came towards him, the third tried to sweep his feet but naruto moved closer and kneed him in the face then grabbed his head and brought it back towards narutos knee. by this time the forth was a bit cautious about attacking him he kept his distance, suddenly naruto moved in and ran at him then moved side to side and gave the effect of two naruto's the forth man swung for himand hit nothing but air and a second later narutos foot connected with his face knocking him out

"thats the second to last of this little group of whimps" naruto said as he looked ar the last member "let her go"

when naruro spoke the last member obeyed and backed off "now get out of here" he said and the man ran as fast as he could

naruto wasnt bothered about the whimps and chose to check up on the shaking woman. as he approached her she froze fearing the worst but what he did surprised her, he stopped right in front of her and pulled her into a gental hug

"its ok now your safe" he said and almost instantly she let the tears flow

as she cried naruto just held her and rubbed her back to calm her, which seemed to work because soon after he started she stopped crying

"you ok now" he asked, taking note that she tightened her grip on his arm when he spoke

"yes, thank you for helping me with them" she said still holding onto his arm

"its my pleasure" he said with a wide grin but then got serious again "would you like me to walk you home?"

she then loosened her grip and looked at him "im fine thank you i dont live far away"

naruto nodded and let her go but then stopped her "oh here take my number incase you need help ever again" he said and wrote his number down on a piece of paper and gave her it

the young woman greatfully took it and once again said her thank you's before hurrying home. naruto watched her as she left then once she was out of sight turned to sakura who was frozen in place since he beat up the group of men

"hey there sakura chan" he said with his eyes blue again and a huge grin on his face "its dangerous around this part of town why did you stop"

sakura looked confused 'he just beat up the reason i stopped why would he ask' she thought "don't you remember?" she gestured around her "this"

naruto looked around to where she had gestured and looked surprised "wow did you do this" he asked poking one of the men in his side earning a groan for him "you must be really strong"

sakura sweatdropped the looked at him "you did it, what are you an idiot?" she shouted "you walked up the ally with red eyes and beat the crap out of them"

naruto's smile faded and started to look serious "so you 'that'" he said and turned around "forget about everything you saw tonight the girl, the men, me fighting and especial the red eyes"

"just forget about me and stay away from me in school as well" he said as he walked away 


	3. The mystery of naruto uzimaki

My other side is my curse

sakura lay awake all night thinking of what happened earlier that day, she thought of the gang that punched him, how he acted in school, even of how he comforted the girl as she cried but the thing that she thought of most was the warning he gave her. it wasn't a threat, more like a warning he had warned her like he was scared, it was worrying to say the least.

when her alarm rang at 7:30 am sakura was ready for school due to not sleeping at all, she gentally pushed the button to silence the device and sloppily exited the room and down the stairs

"my god sakura you look like you was raised from the dead, are you alright? your not sick are you?" sakura's mother asked putting the breakfast she had made down at the table and proceeding to check sakura's temperature "well your not burning up so your not sick"

sakura took her mothers hand away from her forehead "i'm fine mum i just didn't sleep much last night" sakura lied then sat down at the table and began eating

Mrs Hanuro seemed to except this and began busying herself with her own breakfast

when sakura arrived at school she looked around home room and noticed it seemed quieter than usual but sat down next to sasuke. sasuke turned to the new presence and nodded before turning away again

about 5 minutes later iruka walked in and was followed by naruto who walked in sat down then fell asleep, qhen iruka seen this a vein pulsed in his temple and through a hard back book at him

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" he shouted which made the whole class jump

"Damn it Iruka sensei did you need to use a hard back this time" Naruto said holding his throbbing forehead.

"if you don't like the punishment don't commit the crime" iruka said before taking the register. For the rest of home room naruto sat with his head resting on his forearms. When the bell for first lesoon went naruto was first out the door and was gone before sakura had stood up.

At lunch sakura had decided to go out for something because the cafiterier food looked like someone ate it spat it out ate it again then when it came out the oppisite end served it up. As she was walking she noticed that she was being followed and sped up slightly to which her persuer did the same, so she sped up a bit more and her persuer matched her speed. Sakura soon started running and he followed suit, she bobbed and weaved through the busy street but he kept up with her.

Sakura then turned down a ally but soon dreaded her choice when she noticed it was a dead end. Just as her follower came into the ally sakura backed up against the wall hoping that it would swollow her up but it didn't and the terror on her face increased ten fold when he pulled a flip knife out and began aproaching her. As he got closer her mind was running a mile a minute trying to think of a way to escape, when a arm wrapped around the mans throught and holding on to another arm and began squeezing tightly before they flung him away from sakura and rolling on the floor. Sakura looked at her savior but couldn't distinguish his features

"who are you? Please i have to know" she said still pressed against the wall

"geeze sakura chan you love getting into trouble huh?" said a very familiar voice, but when he faced her he had red eyes that seemed to be glowing "oh sorry the kit isn't here right now so ill have to do"

Sakura shivered at how cold his voice sounded it gave he goosbumps and made her wince also. Naruto looked back to the man who was following her and gave an evil smile "so your my prey tonight" he said as his smile widened and sakura took a deep breath

"Naruto I'm glad your helping me but the pretending this act is scary" she said trying to hide her fear. Nauto once again faced he and his red eyes held anger in them

"I'm not weak little naruto, I'm Kyubii the strongest being around" he said lifting his arms for emphisis. Then looked back to sakura "so never compare me to him again or ill tear your throught out with my teeth"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and turned away from him. 'Kyubii' then turned to face his prey once again "well then shall we start"

When sakura heard the fighting stop her persuer was out cold and naruto was sitting against the wall on the right hand side of him clutching his head with horror on his face.

Sakura ran to check the mans vitals and sighed in relief when she felt his pulse but her relief was short lived when she looked at naruto. She walked over to him and crouched in front of him when she saw that he was looking straight through her "naruto" she said failing to get his attension she waved her hand in front of his face but still got no reaction.

When she saw tears start brimming in his eyes she noticed they were blue and instantly pulled him into a hug. And it some how got a reaction from him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura stayed there for about 10 minute and after that naruto finally let go and tried to stand but winced as he felt a sharp pain rip through his ankle and sakura took note and had already pulled out her phone and was dialing the number for a ambulance, when the other end of the line picked up she explained that her friend was injured and another man was unconsious. When that was done she sat naruto down and made him stretch his leg out as she put her orange juice bottle inside her jumper and wrapped her jumper around his leg.

When the ambulance arrived they wouldn't let her ride with naruto who gave a weak smile and mouthed 'thank you' to her, sakura then ran to catch the bus to the hospital. On the bus she was was thinking of why would he cry when he had beat up the persuer or why did his personality change when his eye colour did, but the most reaccuring thought was 'what is wrong with him I hope he ok'

On arrival sakura ran straight to A&E and began searching for him she went past a man with 4 missing fingers, a woman with a huge gash down her face, a baby who had irregular breathing and a boy who was holding his stomach qnd groaning in pain but no naruto, until now. He was laying there with his leg ellivated and a ice pack on top of it, he smiled as she stopped in front of him breathing heavily. "Hey there, did you win"

She looked at him confused then asked "win what?"

He smirked at her then answered "the marathon you just ran because you look wiped out"

Sakura looked at him like he was stupid but held in the urge to hit him "thats a really bad joke you know" she said before sighing and sitting down on the chair next to him "so i guess its nothing serious if you can joke about it"

Naruto chuckled abit then rubbed the back of his head "yeah, sorry for worrying you sakura chan" he said but she just waved it off

"compaired to what you did for me just before that its not even a big deal" sakura said before getting serious "but about that i need to know whats with the eyes, i mean apart from popping a blood vessel what could turn your eyes red but then return blue straight afterwards"

Naruto gave a heave sigh then looked at her with a serious look "are you sure you want to know" he asked and got a nod from sakura. "fine, it was back when i was five..."

*Flashback*  
11 years earlier a small blond sat in the sand box playing as two adults approached him one was extreemly pale and had black hair that reaxhed his waiat line and the other was abit more tanned but not much with silver hair and he wore glasses.

"hello naruto kun how would you like to come and play doctors with me and my friend?" the paler of the two asked

Naruto looked at them blankly then spoke "so you can pick on me like everyone else, no" he then got up to leave when the silverhaired man spoke

"orochimaru sama doesn't want to hurt you naruto kun he only wants to play" the silver hair man said "he saw you over here looking lonely so he wanted to invite you to his home"

Naruto's face brightened up before he ran to the pale man "really, you'll play with me?" he asked wrapping his arms around the mans legs

Orochimaru gave him a sickening smirk before he answered "of corse, i would love to play with you naruto kun" when naruto heard this he grabbed his hand and began pulling the man chattering about what other games he could play as well as 'Doctors'

3weeks later a small figure was hanging limply in a dark shed by chains and had bandges around his eyes.

When the door to the shed opened the figure woke and began pulling on the chains trying to free himself while shouting at the top of his lungs "NO MORE DOCTORS!" over and over again

"Oh but naruto kun todays the first day you see things with your new eyes" orochimaru said as he began unwrapping the bandages

When orochimaru had finished unraveling the bandages naruto opened his eyes but closed them again before slowly opening them again to get the used to the light and when they wear open they were red instead of blue when orochimaru noticed this he looked dissapointed as he walked away "another failure kabuto"he said as he left

"what should we do with him orochimaru sama" kabuto replied as naruto slumped again

"leave him to rot away hes of no use to me" the pale man said as he closed the door on his subject 'forever'

2 weeks later a tall white haired man opened the door of the shed revealing a starved young blond hanging there. The white haired man wasted no time in getting him out of the shed and to the only doctor that was so good she was rumored to bring back the dead.

The white haired man burst through the doors and up to a extreemly busty blond "Tsunade quick i need your assisstance, please this boy he was in the shed where orochimaru lived before leaving town" he said and Tsunade quickly swept the boy off of the man and onto a bed and began checking him over.

When she had checked him she put him on a nutrients drip and a heart monitor plus had nurses keep a 24 hour watch

"so is he going to make it" the man asked Tsunade and she nodded but looked depressed

"jiriya, do you think we should save him" she asked "don't get me wrong he deserves to live but does he deserve the mental trauma that the sick bastard has caused him"

Jiriyah nodded understanding completely "I think we should let him live, its not our place to decide" Tsunade sighed and faced the 5 year old blond on the bed before walking away leaving jiriyah alone who looked at the blond 'its funny but he looks exactly like Minito' he said before walking in and sittin next to the boy

1 week later Jiriya was still sitting next to narutos bed hoping he would wake up soon, and it seemed like someone above was listening to him for once. Narutos eyes began to stirr and awoke before shouting "I don't wanna play doctors!" and pulling himself into a small ball to protect himself

Jiriya was soon shouting for Tsunade and she came running down the hall "what you pervert" she said and froze as she saw the small boy and made an approach but was stopped by jiriya

"its best taking that off" jiriya said indicating her lab jacket "when he first woke up he said 'i don't wanna play doctors"

Tsunade nodded then took her lab jacket off and sat next to the boy an then placed a hand on his back. The small boy soon dove at Tsunade and refused to let go, so she sat there as he cried and cried. 'Orochimaru i swear one of these days i'm gonna put a end to your sick life one of these days '

After a few minutes the boy still had a death grip around tsunade but had calmed down. When tsunade felt his grip loosen and it was the tiniest margin she decided to ask him what 'that bastard' did to the toddler. She looked down at him to ask him but froze when she saw blood red eyes.

"Kid what did he do to you" she asked and naruto gave a foxy grin.

"sorry granny the kits asleep now, so you'll have to ask me" he said letting go of her and sitting up

"and who are you?" she asked not understanding, the boys smirk grew

"I'M KYUBII!" he shouted and tsunade put her hand over his mouth "Quiet whats wrong with you?" she asked before looking to either side of her "if any of these people hear you they'll have you in a padded cell with a nice tight jacket to wear"

Kyubii nodded before speaking again "so what do you want to know?" he asked before getting comfy

"first of all what did orochimaru do to you?" she asked and kyubii nodded

"The pale bastard caused the host a excrutiating amount of pain" kyubii answered "he surgically removed his eyes and replaced them with one he mutated some how, these where a failure but a success as well, when he removed the bandages he saw red but in truth thats me. Red is the colour for danger and that is what i am a danger to anyone who hurts the host"

Tsunade sat there trying not to look creeped out by how intelligent and cold his voice was. When he finished she was sickened at how he could opperate on a toddler "ok so onto my second question" she looked him directly in the eyes and spoke "what are you gonna do?"

Kyubii looked at her then his foxy smirk returned "i'm dangerous to any one who harms the host, and that bastard harmed the host" he said matter of factly "i'm going to tear that bastards throaght out with my teeth"

Tsunade shivered before looking at him square in the face "does the host know about you?" she asked

"No, but i want him to, the only problem is i can't talk to him and it not the type of conversation you write in a letter or note" he said calmly "so will you tell him, oh and another thing. If you try to get rid of me ill tear you all apart, I'm here to protect the host and if you try to put me away in his head it will hurt him so i will take it as trying to hurt him and crush you"

His eyes then turned blue and he suddenly turn to a weak upset boy who instantly fell asleep.  
"we'll have to keep a close eye on him princess, although i heard that split personalities are dangerous because the two personalities fight for dominence some how this one make me think it wants 'the host' safe" jiriya said as the busty blond kept the boy close

"I will keep watch over his mental condission and if i feel like the personalities are battling for dominence I'll take action, but we will need to explain that if he gets in dangerous situations hes going to black out" she said while thinking about her apprentice 'Kushina I promiss from now on I'll protect this boy with my life, and i will get that bastards head for harming your son'

Jiriyah was also having similar thoughts 'Minito I can't even begin to imagine what you think of me right now but i swear i'll atone for it and ill get snakeys ass if its the last thing i do'

FLASHBACK END

"...So when i finally woke up baa-chan had explained everything to me" he said scratching his head "as you can guess when i was told i had someone else inside my head i thought baa-chan was nuts but just like she told me every time i was in danger i blacked out and awoke to who ever was hurting me un-concious"

Sakura had kept herself from crying through the whole story, but when he finished she pulled him into a hug but instead of her comforting him he placed his head on top of hers and stroked her back as she cried. When she stopped crying he let her go but she stayed where she was, then he heared her breathing even out and knew what happened "crying really tires you out, huh?"  



End file.
